


One in roughly 78

by Gumsbiter



Category: Hello Charlotte (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:23:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumsbiter/pseuds/Gumsbiter
Summary: This Felix is a bit special.
Relationships: Bennett/Felix Honikker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	One in roughly 78

If there was anything he was proud of, Bennett prided himself on his endurance. It didn’t matter how many familiarly faced corpses piled up, he stuck through it with the knowledge that Felix would be alright and stabilized eventually. Every cycle he would indulge himself just the smallest bit before distancing from Felix so the wounds on his heart wouldn’t run too deep. 

That had worked until now. 

Bennett wished he had lost count, it was the 34th now. A week into their acquaintanceship, Felix took his hand, held the side of his face, and kissed him. Bennett didn’t sleep that night. 

He wasn’t sure why this clone was any different from the other, but a horrible gut feeling told him that this one knew the.. conditions. 

It wouldn’t be for long, but they dated. Nothing like romantic outings and kisses under the moon or anything, but Felix chided him about his soap consumption and Bennett found himself facing sobriety for the first time in years.

The pain that came with every cough from his partner only grew as Felix’s ailments grew worse and worse. The time had flown by so fast that it left a empty feeling of shock, brain trying to catch up to a rushing heart.

He held him now, frail figure against his own on the couch. Two coughs. He takes his hand. 

“How long have you known?”

He hesitates.

“Who knows..? Let’s just enjoy our time we have left.”

“This is against orders”

“Since when were you a stickler for rules?”

“Since when were you not?”

“Since i realized my existence was arbitrary, and i mean even more so than your regular existentialism.”

“Fair”

“...I love you”

Bennett stiffens, and tears are streaming down his face before he understands what’s happening.

“Please don’t make this hard for me.”

“.. I don’t mean to just... don’t forget me?”

“How...how could i? I remember each one.”

“Then let me be a outlier at least.”

“G-god. Fuck this man fuck i-“

Another kiss.  
They hold each other in their arms and stay tangled until one of them grows limp.


End file.
